duckstadfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Kwik, Kwek en Kwak
Kwik, Kwek en Kwak Duck zijn drie fictieve eenden die verschijnen in animatiefilms en stripverhalen rond Donald Duck, uitgegeven door Disney. De figuren verschenen voor het eerst in een krant op 17 oktober 1937. Achtergrond Kwik, Kwek en Kwak zijn de neefjes van Donald Duck en de zonen van zijn zus Dumbella Duck. Op een dag lang geleden heeft Dumbella haar zonen bij Donald gebracht met de melding dat ze ze de volgende week weer zou ophalen, ze heeft echter nooit meer iets van zich laten horen of zien. Sindsdien moet Donald ze te eten geven en opvoeden (ook al is dat niet altijd even gemakkelijk). In het begin van hun (tekenfilm-)carrière werden de petjes en hun kleding willekeurig aan elk neefje toegekend. In de jaren veertig droegen ze ook vaak een identieke outfit (meestal rood, zowel de petjes als de truien). Pas in 1980 kwam Disney-medewerker Dave Smith met een verklaring over de kleur van hun petjes. Hierbij werd de kleur van de naam gekoppeld aan de Engelse naam van elk neefje. Zie boek Disney A to Z van Dave Smith. Tegenwoordig hebben de tekenaars geen afspraak over wie welk petje draagt: dat kan in elke strip verschillend zijn. Als verklaring wordt vaak genoemd dat de neefjes altijd van kleren ruilen en zodoende moeilijk uit elkaar zijn te houden. Zij praten vaak op een wat merkwaardige manier: Vaak begint een van de drie een zin, gaat de tweede hiermee verder en maakt de derde de zin af. Bijvoorbeeld Kwik zegt: "Hoe bedoelt u", Kwek vervolgt: "dat nu toch weer", en Kwak eindigt met "oom Donald?" Het karakter van de drie is in de loop der jaren duidelijk veranderd. In de oudste verhalen waren zij onschuldige, naïeve kinderen, die vaak streken uithaalden met hun oom. In latere verhalen, met name die van Carl Barks, zijn ze een stuk serieuzer en verantwoordelijker, en lijken ze zelfs volwassener dan Donald. In deze reeks hebben de neefjes veel kennis, veel moed en een enorm vindingrijk talent. Latere tekenaars als Don Rosa hebben dit concept dankbaar doorontwikkeld. Zo lieten ze Donald bijvoorbeeld de neefjes lid maken van de Jonge Woudlopers, wat sterk bijgedragen heeft aan hun verandering. Hoewel ze echte kwajongens zijn leggen ze vaak meer verstand van zaken aan de dag dan hun beide ooms Donald en Guus samen. In het verhaal "De Miljardenerfenis" besluit Dagobert Duck hen daarom tot erfgenamen te benoemen en zowel Donald als Guus te onterven. Hier voelen de neefjes echter erg weinig voor. Media Televisie De drie maakten hun televisiedebuut in het filmpje "Donalds Nephews", en hebben nadien in talloze korte filmpjes gespeeld. Dit zijn: De drie spelen de hoofdrol in de animatieserie DuckTales, waarin Donald weer bij de marine gaat en ze daarom bij Oom Dagobert gaan wonen. En samen met Oom Dagobert, Turbo McKwek, en Lizzy Duck (dit is niet een van Katriens drie nichtjes; wegens de gelijkenis met het nichtje van Katrien heeft ze dezelfde naam gekregen als Lizzy), Mevrouw Baktaart (de oma en voogd van Lizzy) en Van Stoetenwolf beleven ze allerlei avonturen. De Nederlandse regisseur van de Ducktales (Arnold Gelderman) kreeg ooit vanuit Amerika een verbod om de stemmen van Kwik, Kwek en Kwak in de televisieserie nog langer elektronisch te bewerken. Hij antwoordde dat dat helemaal niet gebeurde. Omdat de Amerikanen dat niet geloofden stuurden ze iemand om het te controleren. De constatering was dat die aparte stemmen inderdaad uit de mond van Bob van der Houven kwamen. De drie spelen eveneens een hoofdrol in de serie Quack Pack. In deze serie zijn de drie inmiddels tieners, en hebben duidelijk eigen persoonlijkheden gekregen. Stripverhalen Ook hebben Kwik, Kwek en Kwak al jong een stripcarrière, want ze zijn in een heleboel stripverhalen verschenen; ze verschenen zelfs eerder in een strip dan in de tekenfilm. De Amerikaanse krantenlezers maakten voor het eerst kennis met Kwik, Kwek en Kwak op 17 oktober 1937 in een krantenstrip die getekend was door Al Taliaferro. Samen met de nichtjes Lizzy, Juultje en Babetje vormen ze de Duckies, die in een speciale albumreeks zijn opgenomen, bestaande uit o.a. "50 vrolijke schoolvoorbeelden van de Duckies". In de strips hebben ze een verschrikkelijke hekel aan school en proberen ze om de haverklap te spijbelen; dit gebeurt vooral in de eerste uitgave van Donald Duck na de zomervakantie. In bijna alle verhalen slaagt Donald er uiteindelijk in om ze op school te krijgen, al gaat dit niet altijd even soepel. Kwik, Kwek en Kwak hebben verschillende klasgenoten, waaronder hun nichtjes Lizzy, Juultje en Babetje en het biggetje Keessie. Discografie * Kwik, Kwek en Kwak op de boerderij, EP WD-3, stemacteur: Wim Quint, uitgever en jaar van uitgave niet vermeld , vermoedelijk jaren 1960. Kwok, het vierde neefje In de Donald Duck-strips komt het wel eens voor dat tekenaars per ongeluk niet drie, maar vier neefjes tekenen. Dit vierde neefje heeft in Nederland de naam Kwok gekregen. In de vele jaren dat de Donald Duck bestaat, is Kwok al een paar keer opgedoken. In Denemarken werd ook twee keer een verhaal getekend waarin Kwok voorkwam. De eerste keer haalde dit voorval daar zelfs het nieuws. De fout werd nadien echter hersteld, zodat in herdrukken van de betreffende strip wel drie neefjes staan. Lijst van verschijningen van Kwok * Donald Duck 28/1966 * Donald Duck 10/1976 * Donald Duck 48/1990 * Donald Duck Extra 7/1992 * Donald Duck 24/2001 * Donald Duck 3/2006 * Donald Duck 20/2006 Stamboom Naam in andere talen De oorspronkelijke Amerikaanse namen zijn Huey, Dewey, en Louie waarmee ze zijn vernoemd naar: Huey Pierce Long (politicus), Thomas Edmond Dewey (politicus) en Louie Schmitt (animator). In het Vlaamse tijdschrift Mickey Magazine (1950 t/m 1959) gingen de drie eenden door het leven als Loekie, Joost en Viktor. * Bulgaars: Хюи, Дюи и Луи * Deens: Rip, Rap og Rup * Duits: Tick, Trick und Track * Engels: Huey of Huebert, Dewey of Deuteronomy and Louie of Louis * Fins: Tupu, Hupu ja Lupu * Frans: Riri, Fifi et Loulou * IJslands: Ripp, Rapp og Rupp * Italiaans: Qui, Quo e Qua * Kroatisch: Hinko, Dinko i Vinko * Maleisisch: Hama, Bama i Sana * Noors: Ole, Dole og Doffen * Pools: Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio * Portugees: Huguinho, Zezinho e Luisinho * Russisch: Billy, Villy i Dilly * Servisch: Raja, Gaja i Vlaja (cyr: Раја, Гаја и Влаја) * Sloveens: Pak, Žak in Mak * Slowaaks:Hui, Dui, Lui * Spaans (Spanje): Juanito, Jaimito y Jorgito * Spaans (Mexico): Hugo, Paco y Luis * Spaans (Argentinië): Huguito, Dieguito y Luisito * Tsjechisch: Bubík, Dulík a Kulík * Turks: Cin, Can ve Cem * Indonesisch: Kwik, Kwek dan Kwak * Zweeds: Knatte, Fnatte och Tjatte Externe links *http://www.toonopedia.com/nephews.htm }} Categorie:Donald Duck Categorie:Personage van Disney Kwik Categorie:Antropomorf personage category:Personages